The development of ultra-wideband (UWB) technology signals the advent of the incorporation of wireless technology with high-speed transmission. Ultra-wideband (UWB) technology provides enough bandwidth for a number of applications to utilize high-speed wireless transmissions over a relatively short distance. Some examples of these applications include digital media contents, high definition television images, 3 D video, and wireless internet gaming.
Antenna design is crucial for ultra-wideband technologies. There are many important design considerations, such as size, radiation pattern stability, band rejection, and so forth. Existing antenna designs for ultra-wideband technologies suffer from setbacks such as three-dimensional structure or large size. The size of these antennae adversely affects the commercialization of the previously known devices.
In FIG. 1, “NUMERICAL AND EXPERIMENTAL STUDY OF A RETANGULAR SLOT ANTENNA FOR UWB COMMUNICATIONS” published in MICROWAVE AND OPTICAL TECHNOLOGY LETTERS (disclosed on Aug. 20, 2005) presented an ultra-wideband (UWB) structure disposed on the ground plane of a printed circuit board (PCB), having a microstrip with a fork portion. The fork portion of the microstrip is formed on the back of the PCB with an aperture of 32 mm×21 mm and thus a large double-side PCB is required. The cost is high and the rejection of 802.11a RF signal in the 5-6 GHz band cannot be performed.
In FIG. 2, “Ultrawide-band Coplanar Waveguide-Fed Rectangular Slot Antenna” published in IEEE ANTENNA AND WIRELESS PROPAGATION LETTERS (disclosed in 2004) presented an ultra-wideband (UWB) structure disposed on the ground plane of a PCB, having a microstrip with a fork portion. The aperture is of 32.2 mm×21.1 mm and thus a large single-side PCB is required. The cost is high and the rejection of 802.11a RF signal in the 5-6 GHz band cannot be performed.
In FIG. 3, “COMPACT PRINTED ULTRA-WIDEBABD SLOT ANTENNA WITH A BAND-NOTCHED OPERATION” published in MICROWAVE AND OPTICAL TECHNOLOGY LETTERS (disclosed on Aug. 20, 2005) presented an ultra-wideband (UWB) structure disposed on the ground plane of a printed circuit board, comprising a U-shaped aperture, a first slot, and a second slot. However, a structure with the U-shaped aperture, the first slot, and the second slot is complicated and thus difficult for mass production.
Consequently, it is necessary to design a new ultra-wideband (UWB) antenna to overcome the shortcomings described above.